L'élève, le meilleur ami et le professeur
by Ackermaniaque
Summary: Sasuke, un élève amoureux, n'ose pas se l'avouer et pense qu'il s'agit seulement d'une forte attirance physique envers son professeur de Sciences Sakura. Naruto, son meilleur ami et son seul soutien est le seul au courant. De son côté, le professeur tente l'impossible pour sauver son mariage de la noyade. Tout ne deviendra que de vieux souvenirs emplis de regrets.
1. L'élève le meilleur ami et le professeur

_Rating : T _

_Personnages : Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura_

 _Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Kishimoto Masashi. _

Bonne lecture ~

 **L'élève, le meilleur ami et le professeur.**

* * *

Les vacances d'été avaient débutés par un soleil aussi ardent que la passion qu'avait pu développer de jeunes gens dans la fleur de l'âge. La chaleur était lourde et étouffante, au point même qu'il fut plus conseillé de rester chez soi, près du ventilateur avec de quoi s'hydrater.

De jeunes présomptueux s'en allaient à la plage, profiter de la belle eau bleue qu'était la mer. Certains voulaient juste prendre un peu de la couleur et profiter de la vue qui s'offrait à eux. Des jeunes filles en bikini, en maillot de bain à une pièce...il y en avait pour tout les goûts. La pâleur de leur peau laiteuse s'assombrissait, leur donnant un teint des plus envoûtant...

Il y avait aussi de jeunes garçons qui profitait de la belle vie qui s'offrait à eux, dévoilaient les récents abdominaux travaillés et bien tracés que pour cette occasion là.

Les parents avaient tendance à ne pas vouloir suivre les folles envies de leurs enfants en quête de reconnaissance, préférant, pour ceux qui pouvaient se l'offrir, le climatiseur.

Proche d'une des nombreuses petites boutiques nomades vendant de bonnes boissons fraîches et autres collations, se trouvait un duo d'ami.

Le premier était blond et donnait l'air d'être plus blasé qu'autre chose. Comme s'il avait été obligé de se rendre dans cette plage remplie de parasites par cette chaleur infernale.

L'autre était brun et se tenait nerveusement sur ses deux jambes. Les bras croisés, sont index tapotait son bras et son regard vacillait entre la mer, les jeunots qui se trouvaient en pleine osmose avec le liquide bleu et ceux qui bronzait avec comme protection un parasol par-dessus leur tête.

\- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ici ? J'ai pas pris de maillot de bain ! 'Puis j'veux pas me baigner !, s'exclama alors le blond en tapant du pied, ses tongs clapotant contre le sol.

Le brun ne lui répondit pas, trop absorbé sur sa tâche d'observation. La chaleur ne lui sciait pas à merveille encore moins le teint halé qu'il se préparait à avoir après cette virée imprévue à la plage. Elle ne devait pas être loin. Elle avait dit qu'elle adorait aller à la plage quand il faisait chaud. Il concentra alors toute son attention sur son ami blond qui semblait être en plein délire. Le soleil avait dû lui chauffer le cerveau.

\- Naruto.

Le blond s'arrêta à l'entente de son prénom et ses yeux bleus s'assombrirent.

\- Ça y est ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Le ton acerbe de son ami lui faisait l'effet d'une piqûre de moustique.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ?

\- ...Tu te fous de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Le brun secoua la tête négativement. La colère du blond n'allait pas tarder à exploser : son sourire forcé en était la preuve.

\- C'est toi qui a voulu venir ici, Sasuke.

\- Oui, oui. Mais pourquoi m'as-tu écouté ?

\- Parce que généralement, tu proposes de bons plans ! Idiot.

\- Ah...

Sasuke se mit à observer les alentours une dernière fois avant de souffler, résigné.

\- Laisse tomber, oublie ça. On rentre ?

Naruto se réjouissait de la proposition de son ami. Elle était bien plus censée que celle qui l'avait amené à sortir de chez lui. Ils n'attendirent pas pour commencer à rebrousser chemin en direction de la maison du brun. Le trajet fut nettement plus calme et la pesante chaleur leur retirait l'envie de gesticuler dans tout les sens ou même d'user de leur salive jusqu'à ce qu'un imprévu se présente à eux.

Naruto paraissait heureux et surprit à la fois, tandis que Sasuke resta muet. Il était aussi surprit que Naruto, mais restait de marbre. Enfin, il tentait de le rester mais en vain. Ses joues avaient prit une teinte tout aussi rouge qu'un piment, ses oreilles sifflaient et chauffaient au point d'égaliser avec la teinte de ses joues.

Le jeune garçon n'osait entrouvrir ses lèvres de peur qu'un son ignoble et indigne de lui en sorte. Bien qu'il eut finit de muer il y a de cela plusieurs années, il doutait parfois de sa capacité à se contrôler et de parfois, sortir des cris peu virils.

\- Oh bah tiens ! Nous nous retrouvons bien vite !

Le son de sa voix.

Sasuke détourna le regard vers le sol et ferma ensuite les yeux. Il se souvenait encore de la force avec laquelle sa voix le mettait en émoi. Rien que sa voix...

Elle était loin d'être féminine et pourtant si sensuelle au point de le faire frissonner.

Le brun se pinça les lèvres, se retenant de dire ne serait-ce qu'un mot.

\- On ne pensait pas vous trouver par ici m'dame !

\- J'habite dans le coin. Je suis une femme avant d'être votre professeur.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire ça !, se rattrapa Naruto en secouant ses mains devant lui, faisant ainsi rire la jeune femme qui se dressait devant lui.

\- Je ne n'en doute pas une seconde !

Elle arborait un sourire moqueur et tournait son regard vers Sasuke. Il n'osait pas soutenir son regard et le fuyait donc. Elle l'intimidait. De par sa supériorité en âge que par sa tenue bien plus décontractée que lorsqu'elle était au lycée. Oui, un professeur se devait d'être irréprochable et c'était une des bases pour être un bon professeur.

Quand il la regardait, elle laissait toujours ses fines lèvres effectuer une agréable grimace. Ses joues étaient rosies par il ne savait quoi et ses yeux verts brillaient de mille feux.

Décidément, sa robe légère et colorée ne collait pas du tout au style vestimentaire qu'elle arborait au lycée. Vraiment. Elle donnait l'air d'être plus féminine...Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait le plus surprit la longueur de la chevelure anormalement rose du professeur était hallucinante.

\- Bon, les garçons, cela m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir mais on m'attend à la plage ! Passez de très bonnes vacances et tâchez de bien vous reposer et de revenir en forme pour ne pas dormir en classe ! N'est-ce pas Uchiha... ?

Il baissa instantanément la tête et acquiesçait d'un hochement de celle-ci. Il lui était impossible de soutenir son regard et encore moins de tenir une discussion avec elle, comme venait de le faire son ami.

Elle passa à côté de lui et eut un petit rire moqueur ? Amusé ? Il ne savait pas trop comment déchiffrer ces rires. Elle était une énigme dont il se ferait un plaisir de résoudre...S'il n'était pas aussi lâche et faible face à elle.

\- Ah, elle est vraiment sympa c'te prof' !

\- ...Ouais...

Naruto se pencha afin d'observer plus attentivement le visage de son acolyte et se mit à sourire, dévoilant toutes ses dents ainsi que ses gencives. Sasuke recula et fronça automatiquement ses sourcils.

\- T'approches pas comme ça ! Et...et pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça !?

L'ami du brun se mit à pouffer de rire avant de secouer la tête négativement.

\- Rien, rien. Tu es rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, mais ce n'est rien.

Sasuke ignora superbement les paroles de Naruto et préféra continuer sa route. Il ne voulait plus y penser et puis, il faisait drôlement chaud. Rien n'était réellement clair dans ses esprits. Il aurait bien voulut en parler avec Naruto, seulement...il n'allait quand même pas lui dire qu'il en pinçait pour leur professeur de sciences ? Si ?

Oh non, Naruto lui rirait au nez. Car lui, il avait déjà une petite amie -que Sasuke n'appréciait pas plus que son bol de lait le matin- qui lui plaisait.

Et lui, il se trouvait en face d'une presque trentenaire qui devait avoir vécu bien plus d'expériences que lui. Une presque trentenaire qui l'obsédait au point d'agiter ses rêves et de se retrouver plus chamboulé que reposé. Une presque trentenaire dont il ne connaissait absolument rien, si ce n'est que la taille de son bonnet.

Cette femme était plus mature que lui, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être intelligent pour le remarquer. Elle était intelligente et avait peut-être finit par se rendre compte de l'attirance du brun envers elle.

Sasuke soupira, attirant l'attention de son acolyte qui le sonda de ses yeux bleus avant de hausser les épaules.

Il se souvenait toujours de cet épisode où elle se tenait debout, face à lui. Ses lèvres s'étiraient en une grimace presque agacée, ses vives prunelles vertes s'embrasant au contact des siennes, aussi sombres que le néant. Peut-être s'était-elle noyé dedans...il ne savait pas trop. Cependant, cette idée fut vite écartée car elle le détaillait de haut en bas.

Ah, c'était lui qui s'était noyé dans son regard et pas l'inverse. Quel imbécile.

\- Vous rêvassez Uchiha ?

Cette phrase l'avait plus que refroidit, mais sa voix ne fit qu'amplifier son envie de la confronter du regard. Rien que pour l'admirer dans toute sa splendeur le temps qu'il faudra. Une éternité s'il le pouvait...

Il n'avait pas nié le fait qu'il rêvait, mais se contenta d'un bref son en guise de réponse qui eut l'air de la satisfaire. Elle lui tourna le dos et continua son cours comme si de rien était, sa blouse blanche cachant tout ce qui aurait pu lui être agréable à contempler.

Cette femme, aussi incroyable qu'elle fut, avait une manière de s'exprimer digne d'un être de la gente masculine. Cela avait la fâcheuse tendance à le faire frissonner d'horreur (entendre par pur hasard en se rendant dans la salle des professeurs une femme dire qu'elle « s'en branle totalement et si tu n'es pas content va te faire foutre, tu verras que ce n'est pas si mal que ça » cela n'était pas vraiment adorable pour l'ouïe).

Outre le fait qu'elle avait la langue salement amère, elle restait tout de même une femme. Une femme restait malgré tout douce et aimante et ce, malgré ses défauts. Et Sasuke l'avait bien deviné : le professeur aux cheveux roses effectuait des gestes gracieux de la main lorsqu'elle écrivait au tableau ou encore lorsqu'elle disséquait un cœur de mouton.

Une pensée incongrue lui traversa l'esprit : il aurait aimé être à la place de ce cœur de mouton. De sentir ses chaudes et douces mains caresser son corps entier avec la même poigne et la même attention. Oh oui, il aurait aimé accaparé toute l'attention du jeune professeur.

Mais il était bien trop jeune pour elle.

Le regard noir du jeune homme s'était posé sur la main gauche du professeur, gantée. C'était sur cette main là, sur cet annulaire que se trouvait une bague en argent.

Oui, cette femme qui l'obsédait était une femme mariée.

Sasuke soupira pour la seconde fois.

\- C'est déprimant, déclara-t-il plus pour lui que pour la chaleur qui les épuisait.

\- Ça, tu l'as dit ! Cette chaleur est insoutenable !

\- Ça te dis une bonne bière bien fraîche ?

\- Hein ? Et tes-

\- Ils ne sont pas là. Alors ? J'ai besoin de me changer les idées.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Elle t'as bien perturbé dis-donc...

Se fut le tour du brun de hausser ses épaules.

\- Si tu es sage, je te raconterai tout.

Le blond lui offrit un de ses sourires dont il avait le secret, un ces sourires rassurant. Finalement, la seule chose positive dans tout ce carnage qu'était sa vie, fut la présence de son meilleur ami.

* * *

Hello !

Histoire issue de mon petit recueil de OS " _Une simple envie_ " Etant donné qu'il fera trois chapitres (voire quatre vu comment j'avance avec) le mieux serait de le séparer de ma simple envie. Parce que pour le coup, c'est bien plus qu'une simple envie...Je pense faire un commentaire général à la fin de ma petite histoire, afin de ne pas trop vous embrouiller.

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt ~


	2. Sentiments contradictoires

_Rating : T_

 _Personnages : Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura et éventuellement d'autres qui arriveront au fur et à mesure._

 _Disclaimers : Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais sont à Kishimoto Masashi._

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

 **Sentiments contradictoires**

 **...**

Le deuxième jour de vacance fut encore plus chaud que le premier. Cette fois-ci, le duo de choc décidait de rester mutuellement chez eux, malgré la réticence du blond. C'était donc avec un soudain élan de bonté que Sasuke sortit de chez lui en direction de la maison de Naruto.

Il pesta durant tout le chemin, se plaignant de la chaleur et du mauvais effet qu'elle produisait sur sa peau. Cette raison en valait mille, pour pouvoir rester cloîtré chez lui. Le climatiseur lui manquait plus que tout...

Les lamentations finies, il se trouva devant la porte d'entrée de son meilleur ami. Il sonna puis pénétra dans la seconde qui suit à l'intérieur de la maison. Naruto, imprudent et empoté comme il était, Sasuke se doutait bien que la porte d'entrée serait ouverte.

Il retira ses chaussures et récupéra des chaussons posés par dessus le bac à chaussures, à sa gauche et les enfila. Il monta par la suite, les escaliers sans passer par le salon sachant pertinemment que les parents de Naruto travaillaient.

Il ne prit pas la peine de toquer et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de son ami qui, affalé sur son lit, se ventilait à l'aide d'un éventail. Le blond le salua silencieusement d'un geste de la main que l'Uchiha approuvait d'un signe de la tête.

Il s'asseyait à même le sol, s'adossant au bord du lit. Il y posa sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Il ne supportait pas du tout la chaleur et encore moins le fait de devoir s'asseoir et ne rien faire. Ce qu'il supportait le moins, après la chaleur, fut son récent comportement envers la femme qui envahissait ses rêves ainsi que ses pensées. Quoi qu'il se passait, ses pensées se redirigeaient vers la belle jeune femme.

Plus le temps passait et plus ses pensées devenaient lubriques. Il lui arrivait de se l'imaginer en tenue d'infirmière sexy, lui offrant une séance de massage assez inédite. Le rouge lui monta aux joues instantanément.

Il n'arrivait pas à voir plus loin que le simple fait qu'elle éveillait en lui des sensations assez nouvelles. Il n'était pas amoureux d'elle, juste attiré par son corps. Rien de plus.

L'adolescent sortit négligemment son téléphone de la poche de son short et le tripota.

Il se rendit compte, en observant ses photos que cela se rapprochait plus à de l'obsession malsaine qu'à une simple attirance. La prendre furtivement en photo alors qu'elle souriait ou paraissait concentrée sur une tâche qui lui importait peu.

Il défila rapidement avant de se figer en observant une photo qu'il avait prise lors d'une sortie scolaire, en compagnie du proviseur. La photo, il aurait pu la trouver magnifique si ce n'était le regard triste qu'elle arborait qui donnait un drôle de rendu. Elle avait les yeux rivés vers le proviseur, qui devait encore draguer une midinette.

Pourquoi avait-elle se regard triste ?

Naruto, de son côté parlait. Il devait sûrement s'adresser à lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se taise soudainement.

\- Ah, je viens d'y penser. Tu sais que m'dame Haruno est ma voisine ?

Le regard noir du brun dévia vers le blond piqué à vif. Il se mit à genoux et se tourna pour faire face au blond.

\- Comment ça "voisine" ?

\- La maison voisine, celle que l'on voit à ma fenêtre, c'est la sienne. Enfin, celle de son mari. Apparemment, ils vivent presque plus ensemble. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu.

\- Ah.

Une fois de plus, Sasuke enviait l'homme avec qui la femme de ses rêves partageait sa vie. Comment pouvait-il laisser de côté une femme aussi incroyable que Sakura Haruno ? Les hommes étaient bien stupides parfois.

Comment pouvait-il abandonner une femme qui, malgré une taille de poitrine peu volumineuse, savait être sexy rien qu'en associant des couleurs chaudes s'alliant parfaitement à sa chevelure ?

Sasuke se souvenait du jour où elle portait un chemisier rouge en soie. Il ne savait pas si cela avait été volontaire de la part du professeur, mais elle portait un soutien-gorge plus sombre, peut-être bleu. Elle avait attachée ses cheveux de manière négligée et se complaisait bien dans son jean saumon un peu trop grand pour elle.

Un homme sensé ne laisserait jamais une telle créature se balader sans même laisser une trace de son appartenance.

Sasuke en conclut donc que son mari était fou.

\- Et puis, rajouta Naruto, le faisant sortir de sa torpeur. Souvent, pendant le week-end, je l'aperçois dans son jardin avec une gamine. Sa fille.

\- Mhm.

Une femme d'apparence jeune, ayant un âge assez avancé, mariée et qui plus était mère. La totale. Si son frère apprenait ne serait qu'une infime partie de ce qu'il ressentait envers son professeur de sciences, il risquerait de se faire allumer. A coup sûr.

\- Elle a quel âge ?, demanda curieusement Sasuke, fixant ardemment la fenêtre.

\- Qui ça ? M'dame Haruno ?

\- Non, sa fille.

Naruto haussa les épaules.

\- Trois ou quatre ans, je sais plus.

\- Tu connais l'âge de _mademoiselle_ Haruno ?

\- Non, mais ma mère le connait sûrement.

\- Tante Kushina ?

Le visage de Sasuke se décomposa bien rapidement. Si jamais...Non. Naruto était quelqu'un de confiance. Jamais il irait parler de choses aussi privées à sa mère, au risque de se trouver au fond du trou. Et bon, Naruto ne portait pas que du linge propre. Donc il devait se méfier lui aussi.

D'ailleurs, le jour où il lui avoua avoir un petit faible pour les femmes mûres, Naruto n'avait pas rit. Naruto n'avait pas été dégoûté. Il avait seulement haussé les sourcils avant de l'encourager vivement comme il savait si bien le faire. Comme un idiot. Il ne l'avait jamais jugé, quelque soit les choix du brun. Tout comme un véritable ami le ferait, en réalité.

\- Yep, elles parlent assez souvent mais vu que je sors assez souvent, bah, j'ai pas le temps ni l'envie d'écouter leurs conversations. Mais il y a quelque chose dont je suis assez certain, c'est que ça ne va pas très fort entre m'dame et son mari.

L'Uchiha s'était levé durant la remarque du bond pour se positionner devant la fenêtre, menant au balcon de la chambre de l'Uzumaki. Il avait une vue directe sur le jardin et quelques pièces de la maison qu'il supposait être une chambre et la salle de bain.

Ses onyx noirs se posèrent sur la table de jardin qui était assez volumineuse et faite en acajou. Des objets se trouvaient dessus tels qu'un vase rempli d'eau mais dépourvu de fleurs et quelques couverts.

Soudain, alors qu'il décidait de reprendre sa place initiale, c'est-à-dire près du lit à même le sol, une chose rose pointa le bout de son nez.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il sut qu'il s'agissait de l'objet de ses désirs. Il se remit vite en position d'espionnage et plissa des yeux, pensant pouvoir mieux l'observer.

Elle s'était assise en tailleur sur l'herbe de son jardin. Sasuke voyait encore une fois, la dure et émotive professeur de sciences sous un nouveau jour. Toujours accompagnée de son sourire, elle était vêtu d'un haut de bikini vert et d'un short en jean. Seulement.

La femme aux cheveux rose tendit les bras et une petite boule d'énergie sauta dans ses bras, faisant tomber un petit chapeau de paille. Sakura le récupéra et le posa sur la tête rose de la petite qui avait entourée ses bras autour de son cou. Une étreinte émouvante.

\- Dis Naruto...

Celui-ci le regarda et lui adressa un "Hm" assez las.

\- Tu penses qu'elle est heureuse ?

\- Hein ? Qui ça ?

 _\- Mademoiselle_ Haruno.

Quand il s'agissait d'elle, la curiosité de Sasuke était piquée à vif. Il n'avait aucunement l'intention de "passer à l'action" car une relation entre un professeur et un élève était strictement interdite. Et puis elle ne s'intéresserait jamais à un jeune garçon n'ayant pas encore eu son diplôme.

C'était juste de la curiosité. Celle d'un jeune garçon, encore trop jeune pour être qualifié d'homme. Une curiosité enfantine.

Il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur cette femme inaccessible. De savoir se qu'elle aimait ou détestait, tout apprendre de son passé, de son avenir...Tout connaître dans les moindres détails : sa vie, sa famille, ses amis, ses relations et même ses amants d'une nuit.

Jalouser ces hommes qui ont eut la chance de l'avoir croisé et partagé un moment avec elle. Car il s'en doutait, ces hommes devait en garder un bon souvenir ; chaque membre de son corps est un fabuleux spectacle à contempler. Que cela soit la chute de ses reins, son déhanché si féminin, surtout lorsqu'elle se trouvait dos à lui. Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec le comportement parfois bien trop masculin qu'elle arborait. Ses lèvres rosées et pulpeuses qu'il aurait aimé caresser, toucher, mordre.

\- Je suppose que oui.

Naruto le fit sortir de sa torpeur. Il jeta un œil à celui-ci qui se ventilait sans arrêt. Il retourna à ses occupations et lui demanda, de manière étonnement innocente :

\- Elle a un amant ?

\- Euh...bah j'en sais rien moi, voit ça avec ma mère.

\- C'est drôlement ingénieux ce que tu me propose là.

Il voulait continuer de la détester pour lui avoir fait ressentir autant d'émotions rien qu'en bougeant le petit doigt. Et pour d'autres raisons tout aussi valables. Car oui, au début, il la détestait.

Les seules fois où elle le regardait, c'était pour le narguer. Sasuke n'était pas très doué en sciences, malgré son intelligence hors norme.

Ou si ça n'était pas pour le narguer, elle lui demandait de lui donner des pancartes au dessus de l'armoire, au fond de la classe. L'Haruno, par rapport à lui ressemblait à une souris. Bien qu'il fasse une tête (ou deux) de plus qu'elle, la femme trouvait un moyen de le rabaisser. C'en était rageant.

Elle s'asseyait toujours sur son bureau de table et s'attachait négligemment les cheveux. Elle débutait son cours en hurlant aux téméraires qui osaient ouvrir leur bouche de se taire. Et le pire dans cette attitude, ce n'était pas ses coups de colère inattendus ou ses sourires. Sakura Haruno n'avait pas l'air d'être très maniaque et pourtant les travaux bâclés lui sortaient par les yeux.

Quand elle rendait les contrôles, elle avait pour habitude de faire des remarques. Certaines étaient cinglantes, d'autres encourageantes.

Les cinglantes étaient toutes destinées à l'Uchiha. Même Naruto avait droit à des encouragements.

"Dites moi, monsieur Uchiha, je pensais que dans votre famille, vous étiez tous des génies incontestés ?"

Et elle posait sa feuille avec la paume de sa main, ne lui lançant même pas un regard.

Il lui avait répondu que c'était le cas. Rien de plus. Parce que s'attirer le courroux d'une femme aussi lunatique qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa priorité. Pas plus que d'en tomber amoureux.

Amoureux ? Non non, il ne l'était pas. Juste de l'attirance sexuelle.

\- Eh-oh ! Sasuke ! Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme un débile ?!

Sasuke sortit par la même occasion de ses songes et répondit par la seule réflexion qu'il put faire :

\- Putain je la fixe comme un taré !

\- Quoi ?

\- Le paysage ! Enfin...Le paysage, se reprit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il est magnifique, aujourd'hui.

La remarque de trop. Naruto se redressa.

\- AH ! Elle est là, en conclut donc le blond en arrêtant de se ventiler.

Décidément.

\- On l'invite à la maison ?, proposa innocemment le blond en bondissant hors de son lit.

\- Ça fonctionne à l'envers dans ta tête ou quoi ? C'est notre professeur j'te signale !

\- Et donc ? Je compte juste l'inviter à boire une limonade et à se rafraîchir en notre compagnie dans la piscine familiale ! Quel esprit mal placé as-tu ? Tu pensais faire une partouze ?

\- Imbécile.

\- Je vais vraiment le faire !, s'exclama le blond en pointant du doigt la fenêtre.

Il accourut jusqu'à sa fenêtre, poussant au passage Sasuke qui bien trop choqué, le regarda effectuer de grands gestes de la main après avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

\- M'dame Haruno! Youhouuuu ! M'daaaame !

Les cheveux de la femme zigzaguait, signe qu'elle bougeait la tête à la recherche de la voix qui l'interpellait. Naruto renchérit d'un "Par ici !". Elle tourna la tête en direction du blond. Elle eut un petit sursaut en reconnaissant l'adolescent qui gesticulait comme un idiot et se mit à le saluer à son tour avec de grands gestes de ses bras.

La petite fille imita les gestes de sa mère tout en criant comme elle le pouvait.

-Ça vous dit de passer boire un coup à la maison ?

Sasuke se tapa le front. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas empêché de faire une geste aussi idiot ? Il se pencha et aperçut la silhouette du professeur se lever.

Oh non.

Elle n'allait tout de même pas accepter ?

Sa silhouette féminine s'évapora assez rapidement, comme si elle était...impatiente ?

Quelques petites minutes plus tard, la sonnette du rez-de-chaussée retentit.

\- Hehe, ta chérie est là !, s'écria le blond en se ruant vers la porte d'entrée, manquant à plusieurs reprises de tomber aux escaliers.

\- Nan ! Attends ! Crétin, n'y va pas !

Sasuke le poursuivit aussitôt qu'il le vit lancer ce regard. Le regard qui en disait long sur ses intentions. Naruto comptait lui offrir la chance de "draguer" leur professeur de sciences. Et pourtant, son cœur, battant à la chamade ne demandait qu'une chose : passer le plus de temps possible avec elle. Lorsqu'il dévala la dernière marche de l'escalier, un sourire rayonnant l'accueillit ainsi que des prunelles vertes et malicieuses.

\- Bonjour Naruto, Kushina n'est pas là ?, demanda la rose en gesticulant sur place, se baissant un peu sure le côté.

\- Nop, nous sommes seuls.

\- Oh...Bonjour Sasuke.

Il abaissa son regard au sol avant gonfler légèrement ses joues.

\- Alors ? Tu ne dis pas bonjour ?

Le lycéen sursauta en fermant les yeux. Elle allait encore le narguer et en profiter pour le rabaisser. Comme d'habitude.

\- Ce n'est pas très poli, je ne t'ai pas élevé de cette manière pourtant. Aller, dis bonjour aux deux garçons !

Le jeune homme n'eut le temps de relever totalement la tête qu'il aperçut une petite fille aux cheveux roses coupés en un carré assez court. Les yeux gris de la petite le fusillait du regard. Elle se cachait derrière les jambes galbées de sa mère tout en les agrippant.

\- Bonjour, cracha-t-elle avec un léger cheveux sur la langue.

\- Avec plus d'amabilité serait un petit plus, remarqua la mère qui avait légèrement froncé ses sourcils.

\- Mais maman...j'ai dis bonjour !

Ladite maman soupira et passa une main agile sur les courts cheveux de l'enfant.

Et dire, que Sasuke pensait que la remarque lui était adressée...

\- V'nez m'dame, j'ai de bonnes bières fraîches dans le frigo !

Elle eut un petit rire amusé suivant de près Naruto qui l'amena dans la salle de repos.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore majeurs non ?

\- Oh vous savez m'dame Haruno, ce n'est pas un souci. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de nous, pas pendant les vacances !

Sasuke resta derrière elle, observant un peu plus la petite fille qui pelotait les parties du corps atteignable de sa mère, cherchant à s'accrocher.

Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un. Enfin ses yeux lui rappelait quelque chose, un souvenir lointain mais il n'arrivait pas à y mettre la main dessus. De plus, que cette petite effrontée n'avait fusillé du regard que lui et pas Naruto. Est-ce que la petite avait le même ressentiment que la mère a son égard ?

\- Tsu' reste tranquille, minauda la mère en appuyant sa grande et fine main sur le petit crâne de la fillette.

\- Mais j'ai chaud !

\- Moi aussi. Et plus tu gesticules, plus tu auras chaud.

Elle s'installa sur le canapé, ayant l'habitude de passer du temps dans la salle de repos des Uzumaki. Aussitôt, une touffe rose sauta sur elle et passa ses petits bras autour de sa taille. La dénommée Tsu' posa sa tête sur la poitrine de l'adulte et ferma les yeux, ne manquant à plusieurs reprises de se les gratter. Sakura le notifia et caressa le dos de la petite qui bailla. Son regard vert, attendrit à l'image du fruit de ses entrailles en train de s'endormir, se tourna alors vers les deux adolescents.

\- Comment se passent vos débuts de vacances ?

\- Bien, bien, déclara Naruto en prenant une chaise pour s'installer face à l'adulte. Hein Sasuke ?

Celui-ci répondit d'un bref son qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'autre chose. Les pommettes de la jeune femmes remontèrent.

\- A ce que je vois, entre Sasuke et toi c'est l'amour fou.

\- Il est trop timide, j'essaie de le décoincer, mais c'est comme vouloir attendre la réponse d'un mur, se moqua le blond en secouant la tête de désespoir.

Sasuke lança un regard noir à son ami avant d'ignorer le regard moqueur de l'adulte. S'il ne voulait pas fondre sur place, il valait mieux rester Uchiha Sasuke. C'est-à-dire froid et distant. Et cela ne changerait ps, même si la femme qui lui plaisait se trouvait assise sur le canapé de son meilleur ami. De plus que la chaleur n'était pas du tout en sa faveur. Car oui, Sasuke avait chaud et il ne se voyait pas se foutre torse nu devant elle. La première chose qu'elle ferait serait de se moquer de son corps, qui malgré son âge est assez musclé. Non.

Et pourtant, il aurait bien aimé se foutre en caleçon, car il avait la nette impression de brûler de l'intérieur. Il devait sûrement avoir la peau des joues rougie, chose qu'il ne pouvait certainement pas accepter en présence de la jeune femme. L'Uchiha attrapa alors une des bouteilles du pack de bière que Naruto avait gentiment apporté.

Il sentait alors quelque chose lui transpercer le dos. Rien de plus transperçant que le regard de Haruno Sakura quand elle voyait quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait guère. Il fit mine d'en avoir strictement rien à carrer et se surprit même à la regarder droit dans les yeux en buvant une gorgée de la boisson alcoolisée. Elle plissait des yeux et ses lèvres se pinçaient.

\- Jeune homme, l'alcool n'est pas très bon en cette chaleur. Il est plus conseillé de s'hydrater avec de l'eau.

\- Vous n'êtes pas ma mère à ce que je sache.

Naruto se tourna vers le brun qui avait un léger sourire en voyant le visage habituellement si lumineux de la jeune femme s'assombrir.

\- Typiquement Uchiha, répliqua-t-elle en récupérant un de ses sourires les désolés qu'elle possédait. Je suis bien trop jeune pour pouvoir être votre mère, Sasuke. Ou quoi ? Je fais si vieille que ça ?

La petite touffe rose qui était restée immobile bougea. Les yeux gris de la petite fille cherchait la source de son mécontentement et annonça avec une fierté absolument pas cachée :

\- Ma maman est la plus belle des mamans du monde ! Toi, tu es le vilain le plus moche, le plus méchant du monde ! Tu pus !

Elle tira ensuite la langue à L'Uchiha avant d'engouffrer sa tête entre les seins de sa maman.

"Extrêmement chanceuse", fut la première chose à laquelle pensa Sasuke en voyant la fillette passer ses mains sur la poitrine de sa mère.

"Ta mère est peut-être un canon, mais toi tu ne l'es pas et je t'écrabouillerai bien si tu n'étais pas sa fille", fut la deuxième chose. Cette gamine n'allait pas s'en tirer à si bon compte.

\- Tsu', sois gentille. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ce genre de comportement.

\- Pardon maman.

\- Ce n'est pas envers moi que tu devrais t'excuser.

La petite resta muette. Sakura leva les yeux au ciel.

\- La fierté est plus qu'une tare génétique dans leur famille...?

En voyant qu'elle parlait toute seule, Naruto lança un regard dubitatif à Sasuke qui haussa seulement les épaules. Finalement, n'ayant pas l'envie de s'éterniser sur le sujet, le blond attrapa une bouteille qu'il tendit à Sakura.

\- Partante ?

\- Non merci, je préférerai de l'eau ou de la limonade, s'il-te-plaît.

\- Sasuke, tu veux bien aller en chercher ? Tu sais, c'est dans le frigo près de la piscine.

Le brun râla de plus belle avant de s'exécute, laissant l'adulte aux cheveux roses ainsi que l'adolescent blond seuls. Enfin presque seuls. Sakura caressa du bout des doigts les cheveux de sa fille qui s'était endormie sous la tendresse de sa mère. Soudain, Naruto remarqua une chose qui le rendit perplexe.

\- Eh...bon sang, elle est passée où votre bague ?

Sakura sursauta et regarda alors sa main gauche.

\- Oh...je...

Il vit qu'elle hésita un petit instant. Elle eut un rictus étrange au coin des lèvres et répondit simplement :

\- Je l'ai retirée. Enfin, cela ne te concerne pas, petit curieux.

Elle lui adressa un sourire taquin en remarquant la mine boudeuse du blond. A ce moment là, Sakura trouvait qu'il ressemblait bien plus à sa mère et cela la déstabilisait. Naruto avait le même trait de caractère, consistant à découvrir tout ce qui se tramait sans même avoir besoin de poser la question. Alors elle ne le rendra pas plus curieux que sa mère, au risque de s'attirer des ennuis avec ma matriarche Uzumaki.

\- Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, sortant de ses songes, tu es bien trop jeune pour que je puisse me confier à toi.

\- Je suis un jeune homme mature.

\- Assez mature pour cesser d'embêter Sasuke sur des choses nous ne sommes pas sensés rire ?

-...De quoi vous parlez ?

Sakura se tut. Naruto se doutait bien qu'elle n'était pas aussi aveugle qu'elle ne voulait le faire croire.

\- Mhm...rien.

Les prunelles émeraudes de la jeune femme se posèrent derrière Naruto qui se doutait de l'arrivée de Sasuke. Il posa la bouteille ainsi qu'un verre sur la table et s'en alla sans un mot, allant sûrement chercher quelques glaçons pour accompagner la boisson. Sakura fixa ensuite Naruto, de manière plutôt sérieuse.

\- Si tu es aussi mature que tu ne le dis, tu ne devrais pas être aussi taquin sur un sujet aussi nouveau pour lui.

\- Hein ?, héla Naruto sans même sans rendre compte, même si la remarque que faisait Sakura ne le surprenait pas.

\- Oh ? Je crois que j'en ai un peu trop dit !, s'exclama-t-elle en amenant sa main devant sa bouche.

Pourtant son geste si spontané avait l'air d'être totalement orchestré. Comme si ce dérapage était volontaire. Naruto joua alors la carte de l'imbécillité, carte qu'il jouait à merveille quand il avait envie d'en apprendre plus sur un sujet sans être soupçonné.

\- De quoi ? Je ne comprends pas !, dixit le blond en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je disais simplement que Tsubaki a du mal avec Sasuke, tout comme Sasuke a du mal avec elle. Ne soit pas méchant avec lui. C'est tout.

Naruto haussa les épaules seulement pour la forme. Car il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Tsubaki, sa fille, mais Sasuke. Qu'elle s'était sûrement rendue compte du comportement de l'Uchiha envers elle et des petites vannes que Naruto faisaient lorsqu'elle passait près de leur table.

Il ouvrit en grand la bouche et comprit qu'elle savait tout. Il jeta un regard ahuri vers elle qui lui souriait amicalement. D'un mouvement de tête, Sakira lui indiqua la venue du sujet de leur discussion. Naruto se reprit rapidement et remercia Sasuke qui grogna encore.

Naruto ne cessa d'observer l'amie de sa mère, ne sachant plus quoi penser d'elle. Et Sakura se permettait de lui dire qu'il était trop taquin avec lui or que celle qui s'éclatait bien à le faire tourner en bourrique c'était bien elle ! Le comble !

En remarquant les regards insistants du blond, Sakura fronça les sourcils.

\- Que ce passe-t-il ? J'ai quelque chose de marqué sur mon front ?

\- Non, répliqua-t-il en fixant la bouteille qu'il avait entre les mains.

Sasuke a qui rien n'échappait, sentait que la situation semblait légèrement différente qu'avant son départ. Il s'entretiendra avec Naruto plus tard là dessus.

Naruto voulait en savoir plus. Ce que lui cachait leur professeur le titillait. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait beaucoup plus qu'une insinuation dans ses phrases. Qu'elle souhaitait lui faire passer un message. Pourtant, elle était amie avec sa mère, alors pourquoi le mêler là dedans ? Parce que cela concernait directement Sasuke ?

Non. Indirectement. Cela le concernait indirectement. Alors Naruto devait vite éloigner Sasuke, le temps d'avoir quelques réponses.

\- Sasuke, tu vas vouloir ma mort mais...ton frère a un truc qui m'appartient et j'avoue en avoir besoin, mentit le blond en effectuant une moue attristée.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'Itachi a qui est à toi ? Et c'est non, je ne bougerai pas.

\- Mon pendentif, tu sais...celui que la vieille Tsunade m'a offert.

\- Putain tu saoules. Et pourquoi moi ? Tu peux aller le chercher toi-même !

Sasuke se figea à peine eut-il finit sa phrase. Il se leva et grogna tout en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Le pendentif de Naruto était bien trop important pour qu'il puisse l'oublier chez lui. Et puis il ne voulait pas rester si la bonne femme qui lui servait de professeur ne restait pas chez Naruto. Il n'allait pas prendre ce risque.

\- Je te suis redevable, hurla Naruto tout en sachant que Sasuke ne l'écoutait pas.

L'éventualité de rester seul avec leur charmante professeur l'avait fait fuir. Quel homme.

Sakura, qui avait silencieusement observée la scène en déduit que Naruto était bel et bien le fils de l'instinctive Uzumaki Kushina. Elle voulut débuter la conversation mais fut devancée par le plus jeune qui avait les sourcils froncés.

\- Vous me demandez si je suis assez mature pour me comporter comme je le fais avec Sasuke, mais vous...Comment expliquez vous le fait que vous sachiez tout depuis le début et que la seule chose que vous ayez faites est de le rendre encore plus mal à l'aise ?

\- Tu es bien trop jeune pour le comprendre.

\- Très bien. Mais qu'en pense ma mère de tout ça ? Elle ne doit pas être d'accord, non ?

\- Ce que peut penser Kushina ne te regarde en rien. Et justement, la manière dont tu réagis montre que tu n'as rien comprit. Reste sage et fais seulement ce que je t'ai conseillé plus tôt.

\- Et que je regarde mon ami souffrir par votre faute ?

Sakura abaissa ses yeux vers sa fille.

\- La fautive dans cette histoire n'est pas moi. Je...Vous êtes bien trop jeunes pour le comprendre.

Elle installa correctement la petite et se leva.

\- Merci pour le verre.

Elle porta la petite Tsubaki dans ses bras et s'empressa de sortir de la maison Uzumaki, lorsque Naruto posa une question qui avait eut un drôle d'écho aux oreilles de Sakura et pas seulement.

\- Vous fuyez ?

Elle s'arrêta, ayant raté un battement. Elle se tourna partiellement vers Naruto. Elle lui souriait. Un sourire aussi faux que la détermination dont elle a fait preuve en lui répondant.

\- J'ai toujours fuit, alors pourquoi devrais-je changer cette habitude ?

Et elle s'en alla.

* * *

Sakura avait raison.

Il était bien trop jeune pour comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et Sasuke encore moins, puisqu'il était bien trop naïf.

Ils n'avaient pas comprit pourquoi elle avait demandé une mutation. Encore moins quand ils virent qu'elle préparait un déménagement. Tout devint flou lorsqu'elle était vêtue de noir, le regard triste, transportant une énorme boîte. Qu'elle avait levé la tête vers la fenêtre de Naruto et que se mit à pleurer. Ses larmes ne pouvaient s'exhiber, car la pluie, capricieuse, décida de se mélanger aux humains.

Sasuke avait finit par l'haïr pour l'avoir abandonné, même s'il se savait égoïste. Elle l'avait été bien plus que lui en le laissant. Comme s'il y avait un lien invisible qui les reliait sans vraiment le faire. A cause de ses paroles, de son geste et de sa méprise.

Le temps qu'il avait perdu à l'observer, toutes ses piques presque haineuse envers sa famille. Tout cela, au fil du temps lui donna une raison de la détester.

Cependant, Naruto et Sasuke devinrent adultes.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient fait leur vie, en aimant pour l'un et détestant pour l'autre, afin de réussir à tenir le coup.

 **oOoOo**

La cloche retentit et tous les élèves vinrent se positionner devant le poteau où leur nom était marqué. Une touffe rose n'échappa aux yeux perçant de l'Uchiha qui serra instinctivement le poing. Ce geste était devenu automatique, lorsqu'il voyait une chose lui rappelant cette femme qu'il haïssait. Il pensait alors qu'il hallucinait, car il ne la voyait plus.

Naruto et Sasuke avaient réagit de manière différente lorsqu'ils virent, dans la classe qu'ils avaient tout deux en charge, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses et yeux gris.

L'un comprit les enjeux, un autre réalisa la faute qu'il avait commit.

Naruto avait prit le carnet d'appel et héla les noms des élèves jusqu'à arriver à celui de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Il n'avait laissé aucune larme couler, bien trop malheureux pour pouvoir pleurer. Cependant, il ouvrit la bouche et les dernières paroles de leur ancienne professeur lui vinrent en mémoire.

A un autre moment de la journée, Sasuke avait prit le carnet d'appel et héla les noms des élèves jusqu'à arriver à celui de la jeune adolescente aux cheveux roses.

Il s'était figé, seulement.

\- Uchiha Tsubaki, annonça-t-il faiblement.

Ce regard gris lui avait été familier il y avait plusieurs année de cela car elle faisait parti de sa famille.

* * *

En espérant que ce texte vous aura plu !

Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt !


End file.
